User blog:JamesTheNerdKing/The Hall Of Gunslingers and The Spawny Award
Wikis all across Wikia have some sort of award or honor bestowed upon the best users of their wikis. With my recent undertaking of getting The Red Dead Wiki ready for the surge of activity upon the release of Red Dead Redemption II, I've prepared news articles, advice blogs, and an official Discord server. Now, I am here to discuss two new features of this modernization that I've come up with. These two features are a Hall Of Fame for the wiki, and an award known as The Spawny Award. The Hall Of Gunslingers To honor distinguished members of the wiki, a Hall Of Fame, known as The Hall Of Gunslingers is to be implemented. Inductions would occur once every year, on December 31, and I intend to start it this year. Due to low activity, I've come up with a two users who should be the first inductees, and I plan on talking with all active staff in order to get approval. All other staff can suggest more names, and after talking about the suggestions, suggestions can be either turned down, or given approval. However, all staff must approve of a user to be inducted. Starting next year, we should have more activity. A blog post will be posted starting next year, asking for users to nominate a number of users to be inducted into The Hall Of Gunslingers. Staff will then meet, and discuss the selections, picking out the ones they feel are worthy of being inducted. After induction, the inducted users can request certain people to write their biographies for display in The Hall Of Gunslingers. The Spawny Award Spawny is a former user here, who was known for her blogs and friendliness. She also ran a YouTube channel. The achievement Spawny was most proud of, was when she interviewed Rob Wiethoff and K. Harrison Sweeney, the voices of John Marston and Irish respectively. One can even find her blog where she told of her interview, should one google the actors names. Unless a user is nominated this year by staff, it is unlikely this award will start alongside The Hall Of Gunslingers, starting instead next year. The award will be presented on December 31 of each year. The award is to be given to the user who had impacted the wiki the most. Spawny's blogs impacted the wiki in a large way, attracting many new users to the wiki. Despite the fact that I never knew her, and despite the fact she's since passed, it's only right to honor this user with an award, so that her memory stays alive long after she has passed. Closing Both of these ideas were inspired by my research of Spawny. The first inductees into The Hall Of Gunslingers will occur December 31, 2017. The first user to be awarded The Spawny Award will receive it either December 31, 3017 or December 31, 2018. With these two features, I am hoping to attract a larger amount of users to the wiki once Red Dead Redemption II is released. I intend to release more features in the future, once they are finalized. Category:Blog posts Category:News